Harvest Moon
by Sesshomaru'sChildMaria
Summary: This story is about 2 shy characters who mett in Mineral town.But with a Rival can these 2 get to know each other even more?Warning In one Chapter there is a scence with birth in it.It's concerned out a little bit though.
1. Chapter 1

**A Harvest Moon Story**

**By Marissa**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting of 2 Shy Souls**

**Hi my name is Maria and I am a farmer in Mineral Town. I'm 18 and I'm very quiet and shy. All the boys in this town would ask me out but I would blush and say 'No thank you' But I would give them a gift to make it up to them. Until one day.I went to Chruch and went into my usual spot when a boy close to my age walked in. He had brown hair amber eyes and he wore brown and white. He sat on the opposite side of me and was very very quiet. I seem to smile because when Jeff was around he would talk and talk. I looked at the boy and shyly and quietly said "hello...". He turned to me and looked down he didn't really say anything. Cartor came toward us and smiled "Maria this is Cliff.He is shy and quiet just like you are.Maybe you 2 will be close friends."He said. "Uhh..."I blushed. Cliff looked down a little more and was blushing too. "I guess I was right."Cartor said and smiled then went to the petisal. I got up "Cartor I have to go to work now."I said and ran out with my brown hair swishing on my rucksack. Cliff saw me run out and noticed how shy I was around boys and how quiet I was when I didn't notice anything.  
I got home and looked around at my fields seeing not a single weed I smiled at the shy but helpful Timid who was picking a ripe Tomatoe "Timid thats the first grown Tomatoe you can have it if you like."I said smiling.  
Timid looked at me and smiled "Thank you Maria. You're so nice to me."Timid said and put the tomatoe in his pack then I paid him extra and went to check on my beautiful horse Lighting.I pet him and he licked me giving me a kiss.I smiled and went out and went to the chicken Pen and threw out food for my Chickens Pon Lily Sam Shadow and Fifi.Then I went inside and saw my dog, Cloud greet me.I gave a hug and put him down then let him outside. I went over to my Cow pen and pet my cows since I milked them before I left and then I went to my sheep pen and pet my sheep "It's almost sheering season."I said and pet them all. Suddenily I felt tapping on my shoulder and behind me I saw Cartor and Cliff "Oh...H..Hello."I said quietly and looked at them and then Cartor pushed Cliff into me seeing he was so quiet.  
We fell down and looked at Eachother blushing "Uhh...Hmm..."I whimpered and tried to get up but Cliff was to scared to move thinking he hurt me. "Are...are yo...you...hurt?"He said trembling a little. "I'm..fine..Cliff."I said shyly and got up when he got off me.I looked at them and saw Cliff try to run off but and I grabbed his hand "Uhh...Cliff...I..I want you to have this..."I said and gave him some Chocolate cake I made and blushed. "Oh...Well thank you.I really like it."He said and smiled at me.I smiled too and then saw him and Cartor leave. I sighed and went to the Inn to get a drink and there I saw my 4 best friends, Popuri Elli Mary and Karen. I went over by them and said hi.They looked at me and smiled "Hey Mari."Karen said patting my back.Popuri smiled "Hi Maria how's your farm?"Popuri asked.Mary smiled "Here Maria I got you that new book you want on how to get stray dogs away."Mary said giving it to me.Elli smiled at me too "So how are you feeling you look tired."She asked."I'm fine Elli,Thank you Mary,and my farm is great Popuri."I said and smiled at the 4 of them. Suddenly Anna came up to me and hit me across the face "I saw you hitting on my boy!"She shouted.I held my cheek "huh..I just met him today it's not like I have a crush on him..."I said holding my Cheek which was bleeding. Elli grinned at Anna and bandaged my cheek "You don't have the right to hit her if she just met him."Karen said and cracked her knuckles.Popuri Mary and Elli were in front of me and suddenly Cliff came down "Whats going on?"He said quietly."Cliffy did that girl hit on you."Anna said running over by him.Cliff looked at Anna and blinked "No...We were just introducing ourselves."Cliff said and came over by me checking my cheek "Anna you didn't need to hit her..."Cliff said in a semi angry tone and looked at me again "Did you do anything?"He asked.I shook my head."Ok.Well Doug should hear about this."Cliff said and went over by Doug and told him what Anna just did. Doug came over and looked at my cheek.Anna grinned.I was getting so scared I fainted right there. Elli paniced and took me to Cliff and Gray's room and laid me down.Gray blinked at me and smiled at Mary, his wife."Gray can you call Doctor...Please."Mary said.Doctor was Elli's husband.Gray nodded and did so.An hour later Doctor came and saw me asleep "She collapsed from fright.She'll be fine just try not to scare her alot."He said.Everyone in the room nodded."Keep her here until morning."Doctor said.Gray nodded and looked at Mary and they went home.Elli and Doctor went back home too and Popuri and Karen left.Cliff and me were the only ones in the room.He looked at me asleep and then sat by my bed side and watched me sleep.As I was asleep all I thought about was Cliff.  
"Why did Anna have to hit you...You..you're like me...You're shy...quiet...I want...to take you to the beach tomorrow..."Cliff said very quietly and then laid down by me making sure I was ok.  
:Next Morning:**

**I woke up slowly and I looked around seeing I was at the Inn.The sun was shining brightly and I looked around and saw Cliff leaning over me looking at me.I blushed "Goo...Good morning"I said shyly.Cliff smiled at my shyness and helped me up but I tripped and fell onto him holding onto him tightly.Cliff blushed and I blushed and we looked at each other blushing but then we laughed thinking it was funny.I got changed into my pink Overrolls and red and white shirt and was about to go home when Cliff grabbed my hand and took me to the beach.I looked at him and we sat on a towel there.He looked at me and smiled. I blushed and wondered what was going on. "I wanted to..to take you to the beach...Since it's quiet here."Cliff said and looked at me and saw me smiling at him.  
"You're sweet."I said and held my knee's smiling at him.So we talked and got to know each other much better.I went back home and I paid Timid and gave him a cookie and then went to take care of my Animals and sold alot of stuff.I didn't expect another visit from Cliff though and this time it was just him.I smiled warmly and hugged him softly.He smiled at me and hugged me too. Cartor was walking and saw us over my fence and he smiled 'I smell Love in the air.'He thought.**

**Is Maria and Cliff really gonna fall in Love?Or will Anna take him from her?Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harvest Moon Story**

**By Marissa**

**Chapter 2: A new Love and begining War**

**I looked at Cliff with a big smiled and showed him around my farm.All my animals were gentle with Cliff especially my dog since he loved all the attetion he got from me and Cliff.After I finished I took Cliff to the mountain peek and looked at the sunset. Cliff looked at me leaning on him. I know it was rude but I had a hard day. He looked at me and smiled and then I smiled at him too."Cliff...how come you're not shy around me?"I asked.Cliff looked at the Moon rise "Well Maria...I..I...I love you..."Cliff said and blushed. I blushed too and as the Moon rose higher and higher we slowly embraced a kiss onto each others lips and he walked me home holding my hand. I started to think it was a fantasy but it wasn't it was all real and everything was going so so fast. It didn't bother me. My shy quiet nature was saying to me he was perfect for me.I let Cliff inside my house and showed him to a guest room.  
Cliff went to bed and then I went to my room and went to sleep in my room with my dog on the end of my bed asleep.I felt odd and happy around Cliff and I thought about him all night long.  
:Next Morning:  
I woke up and was watching the weather channel seeing it'd rain early morning and all day tomorrow I went outside to take care of my animals and then I put them in their rightful place and fed them all.I went inside and saw it start to poor in rain and I sighed I saw Timid coming and I brought him inside "It's raining silly you don't have to work Here."I gave him his pay and I let him stay at my house in the smaller sprite sized guest room.  
Cliff woke up and yawned.He got up and looked around my house then saw me making break fast "Good morning."He said and smiled.He came over by Me and hugged me from behind.  
I smiled and turned the oven off and placed pancakes on the table smiling.I sat Cliff down and smiled at him. Cliff smiled at me and ate a pancake "Mmm...Maria this is Delicious."Cliff said and smiled. I giggled and kissed his cheek smiling."Oh!Cliff the day after tomorrow is the Horse Festival.Please come pretty please!"I made puppy eyes and blushed as I did.Cliff smiled "Ok I'll come since You and Lighting are in the race."Cliff said and smiled."Yay!"I smiled happily and then hugged Cliff "Cliff are you gonna root for me?"I asked."Of course!I'll root for you all the way!"Cliff said smiling at me.I giggled and kissed him and then I went outside and Harvested my veggies and fruits and went to get the eggs milk and wool and I made some of them into Mayo Yarn and butter and sold it all then I went to go get wild grapes and I came back and made it into grape juice and g ave it to Cliff. "I like this!Thank you, Maria!"Cliff said and drank it up "Mmmm of this is so good!It's almost better then the winery's.Acutually...It is better!"Cliff said and smiled at me.I giggled and saw Timid come out "hi Timid do you want something to eat?"I asked kneeling down by him.Cliff looked at the harvest sprite and was quiet.Timid nodded and looked at Cliff "H..Hi.."He said and I helped him into a seat with books on it.Cliff waved at him and saw me make aboiled egg for Timid.He smiledbecause he saw kindness in me and went over by me and kissed me.I kissed him back and giggled.  
Horse Race**

**I was in the last race as usual and was by Cliff til it was my turn to race.Cliff Popuri Karen Elli Mary Doctor Gray Kai and Rick cheered me on.Kai was Popuri's husband and decided to stay and Rick was Karen's husband.Cliff looked at Anna coming toward him and she grabbed his ear."I saw you with that girl yeserday."Anna said grinning."Anna...let go..."Cliff said.When the race was over I saw Anna and Cliff and I got upset.Cliff was me and went over by Me and held me tightly.I whimpered and cried a little because Anna scared the living day lights out of me since she hit me on me face.Anna growled and tried to get to me but Kai and Gray grabbed her "Hey why don't you leave her alone."Gray said looking at her."Yeah Popuri told me what you did.If Cliff likes her let him like her you can't steal him from her."Kai said grinning."Anna we've had it with your additude!"Popuri Karen and Elli said.Mary was grinning at her.Doug came over "Anna what are you doing."he said."Daddy!the Farmer girl is taking away the boy I like."Anna said.Doug looked at Cliff holding me so tightly "Anna he loves her it can't be helped and I'm still angry at you for hitting her."Doug said grinning at his daughter.Anna crossed her arms and went back to the Inn.Cliff held me still and pet my head despite his shy quiet nature.Karen Elli Popuri Mary Doctor Gray Kai and Rick smiled at us and left us alone.  
That Evening at the Beach  
Cliff took me to the Beach and Cliff was holding me in his lap.I was looking at the Sunsetting.Since Lighting was with us we could both ride him home.but I ended falling asleep and Cliff rode my horse with me infront of him home.He knew how to tame a horse and how to steer it from behind so when he got me home he noticed all my Animals asleep outside in their pens and I knew it would be sunny tomorrow.Cliff put me to bed and was by me the whole night his heart beating fast and mine was beating fast too.He kissed me and went to bed beside me holding me closely and was asleep.  
Next Morning  
I woke up because something was tickling my face and I saw this blue feather tickling my nose.I saw who was tickling me with it and it was Cliff.I giggled and sat up smiling at him."Maria...I..I wanted to...propose...to you..."Cliff said and showed me the blue feather.I got up and pulled him into a tight hug and accepted the feather smiling "I will accept your proposal."I said and kissed him.He kissed me back smiling and we went to the chruch together and told Cartor.Cartor was so Happy that we both got out of our shy sides and fell in love.Cartor smiled and saw Anna come in giving Cartor his lunch but glared at me.Me and Cliff were quiet and waited til Anna left.  
1 Week later**

**At the wedding ceremony I wore a baby blue wedding dress.My friends and their husbands said I looked beautiful and gave the girls blue stome necklaces and the boys a Blue bracelet that was for boys.They smiled and saw it was time. Cliff was at the pesital waiting for me.So I walked up to him and smiled.Anna was at my wedding and Doug was keeping her from pounding me.But she had a plan.When Cartor said "Speak now or forever hold your peace" Anna said "I object!" and everyone looked at her even me and Cliff did and we looked at each other.Cartor closed the Bible and sighed "Well I guess you know what that means."Cartor said.Me and Cliff looked at Cartor and asked him for a private one with just her friends and anyone of Cliff's choice.Cartor agreed and told us to come a little later.We told my friends and their husbands to come along with Manna and Duke at the Aja Winery.  
Later**

**We got privately Married and Anna didn't stop us.We had a party at the Inn and Anna was in her room so she didn' know about it and me and Cliff went home.This time though...it would be different...**

**Find out What mysterious thing happens in Chapter 3: The Begining of Harder work days.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Harvest Moon Story by Marissa Chapter 3: The Begining of Harder work days.

When me and Cliff got home it was like I was dreaming but I wasn't."Maria I...I want to know it I can call you a special name...If it's ok with you?"Cliff said. I smiled and nodded "Of course you can!"I said smiling warmly."Ok then what should I call you Maria?"Cliff said. I thought a moment "I used to be call sweetie as a kid and I liked to be called that."I said."Ok.Then from now on I'll call you sweetie,ok?"Cliff said smiling at me."Ok!"I said and kissed him on the cheek."I think we were meant to be together."I said holding onto him smiling softly.Cliff pet my head and nodded in agreement "I think we were meant to be together too."He said.  
1 Season Later  
"Uhhh...Cliff...I..I don't feel so good..."I said one morning the 10th of Summer."Whats wrong sweetie should I take you to the Clinic!"Cliff looked at me like I was he was worried I was dying."Yes...please..."I said.So we went to the Clinic.  
"Maria...you might be happy about this...Cliff you might be shocked but...Maria you're pregent."Doctor said."SAY WHAT!"I looked at Doctor with happy eyes.Cliff stumbled "P..pregent..."He was shocked.Doctor was right I was excited and Cliff was in shock.We went home and Cliff was sitting on our bed holding me in his lap "You sould rest for a while.You work to hard.Even thought it inspired me I think you should rest until you give birth."Cliff said."It's ok I'll be fine.You're so concerned about me."I said and nuzzled again him petting Cloud.Cloud has followed Cliff alot to and from the winery.I started laughing one day when Cliff brought him home and said 'Maria your dog made grape juice.'It was hilarious.But right now he was concerned about me and pregency.Cliff said he would to the farm work.He told me about his hometown.Flowerbud city he used to help a farmer there.When he told me the farmers name my ears perked up "You helped my big brother in Flowerbud City."I said said and I smiled."Oh!I had no idea You and Zack were Related.Heh Well would you look at that."Cliff said and laughed a little.I giggled and held onto him smiling.We went to bed the night but i could barely sleep that night.When Cliff woke up he noticed I was still asleep.He smiled and got out of bed with out waking me up and went to do all my farm chores.He even paid Timid what I did.By the time I woke up it was 2:00PM and I stared "OH NO I OVERSLEPT!"I stared andsaw Cliff run in "Are you ok?"He asked me looking at me."Cliff I...Why are you covered in dirt?"I asked."I'm doing you farm chores."Cliff gave me a cheesy smile."Oh...Cliff...You were watching how I did everything..."I smiled warm heartly and got up but Cliff laid me down again "Nope you're resting today."Cliff said and saw it would be sunny tomorrow so he left the Animals outside.He made me Mushroom curry and went went to bed very very tired.I was curled up by him asleep.  
2 Seasons later  
"AHHHHH!GET IT OUT!AHHHHHH!"I screamed.Cliff was pacing and Manna and Duke were there.So was Elli and Doctor.They were trying to help and Duke was trying to calm Cliff down."Oh god oh god oh god..."Cliff kept saying.He wanted to be by me but Doctor warnedhim it'd be to nasty to look.Cliff gave up and sat down still worried.As soon as it was done I was asleep by a baby boy but Doctor said I had one more to push out so I did and I was by a boy and girl.Cliff came over by me and kissed me "Are you alright?"He said."Yes...it just hurt a little."I said and looked at our 2 babies.Cliff smiled.We named one each.The boy was name Gary and the girl was named Lily.Cliff and I worked harder and soon we had a bigger Barn Chicken coop and 3 different vacation houses.We even got our house windows mail box and dog house remodeled we also got a bathroom.  
10 years later  
I was now 28 and so was Cliff.Our kids were 10 and they loved playing with the animals.Lighting had 2 ponys named Thunder and Zack.Lily rode Thunder and Gary rode Zack.Me and Cliff shared Lighting.We all raced.Me or Gary would win.Right now me and Cliff were working.Cliff took over the winery and Manna and Duke were retired.They would watch the farm when we went on Vacation."Mommy!"Gary ran out seeing me brushing Lighting Zack and Thunder."Yes sweetheart?"I said looking at Gary."Mommy loko what Gray made me!"Gary said he showed me a crystal rose "awww!"I smiled "Thats so cute."I said smiling.Gary smiled and Lily and one of Cloud's puppies ran out with her."Mommy whatcha doin?"Lily asked."I'm going to go see Daddy soon."I said and finished water the plants and took Lily and Gary to the winery.Cliff saw us enter "Well hello there."He said smiling and kissed me."Hi Cliff."I said and kissed him back.Gary and Lily giggled and laughed and hugged their Dad smiling.Cliff lifted them up and smiled at them warmly "Hey you 2."He said smiling.  
I thought of our years ahead of us as the years went by...Our kids soon were teens and they were thinking of their careers.I wondered...'What are they going to do...'

Find out the careers in the final chapter Chapter 4:The Starry Days of our time. 


End file.
